1. Field of the Invention
The teachings provided herein are generally directed to gravity-powered, wind-resistant, and self-opening umbrella systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Everyone is familiar with the use and limitations of currently available umbrella systems. State-of-the-art umbrella systems have problems in their construction and operation that, if solved, would be very beneficial in the art.
Umbrellas can be designed, for example, to restrict or block rain, wind and/or sunlight. And, they can be handheld or non-handheld, typically larger umbrellas. The non-handheld type can include a fixed-position use, a portable use, or even a hybrid use that can be fixed or portable. These larger umbrellas are often used on beaches, patios, decks, courtyards and sidewalks, and are available in variety of configurations, And, the choice of configuration usually includes considering a number of main factors, such as the intended use (e.g., handheld or non-handheld), ease-of-use (e.g., force needed to open and close, as well as carry), cost, and durability. At the time of purchase, an umbrella can be assumed to function as intended. A variety of mechanical configurations are available to provide ease of opening and closing, for example, but these configurations will often affect cost detrimentally, as well as weight and, thus, portability. As such, existing systems suffer trade-offs, and there is no good balance. Moreover, existing systems tend to be limited in wind-resistance.
One of skill will appreciate an umbrella that functions as intended, while providing a balance of (i) ease of use, (ii) reasonable cost, and (iii) durability that includes wind resistance.